Brave Frontier: Warriors of Ancients
by Kintokun
Summary: Experience the tales of several heroes from Brave Frontier as they all have a story to tell. From the Guardians of the Gods to the Six Heroes, I'll try my best to document moments in their lives and shine some light on some secrets you might not have known about. Maybe even some moments after their death, under the control of a summoner. (No OC's, Teen for now, might change)
1. Chapter 1: Fatal Affection

**~Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out my fanfic if you so choose to! I decided to make a couple short stories detailing different moments from the lore of several BF characters. Some are centered around my ideas and my own fanfic so they might possibly confuse you. Don't be afraid to review with your questions and comments!**

**Hope you enjoy! Bye! ^.^**

* * *

><p>"Farlon, please, enough!" Ramna cried as she swung her blade to block Farlon's strikes. She saw nothing but pure rage in his eyes and she knew deep down that no words could change him.<p>

"You filthy traitor!" He cried. "To believe I ever loved you!"

Ramna felt her heart rip into tiny little pieces. Just from a couple words.

"You aren't listening!" Ramna ducked as he swung over her head and swung at her feet, forcing Farlon down onto his back. Before he could land on the ground he used his arms to jump backwards and away from Ramna.

Farlon then held his hand out. Flame orbs came shooting from his palm and it took everything for Ramna to avoid them. If it wasn't for her nimble movements she would've been burnt to a crisp.

Ramna countered his attacks with swift strikes, her moves were rhythmic and to the average human, mesmerizing. But Farlon only became angrier. His technique was getting sloppy and blunt. Ramna silently cheered, this had been her intention all along, to exhaust Farlon.

Farlon spun, swinging his sword out in front of him so that a circle of flames came from him. Ramna jumped and ducked and dashed to avoid the fiery attack.

It was only the two of them for a long time. Ramna ran and blocked while Farlon slashed and swung. Ramna finally jumped over him and kicked him in his back, sending him flying onto the burnt ground beneath them. She then fell to her knees, overcome with exhaustion and fatigue. All that running had taken a lot out of her as well.

She turned around and limped over to Farlon's body. "Will you listen to me now?"

"Ramna..." Farlon whispered. He struggled to get to his feet and Ramna took pity on his weak state. She kneeled next to him with her hand outstretched for him to take.

It was the worst mistake she would make in all her life.

The pain came easy at first. But it quickly grew worse and worse. A searing ball of flame hit her chest, right above her heart. Her body erupted into flames and she darted away from Farlon, screaming and holding her hands out in front of her. _He set me on fire, he hurt me._ The shocking realization made her brain break down and her heart burst into tiny little pieces. Farlon would kill her. She eventually was able to think straight long enough to will away the flames with her own powers. She quivered and fell to her knees, pain and agony filled every bone in her body leaving her more or less immobile.

That's when she saw Farlon walking over to her, sword in hand.

He stopped right in front of her and looked down. "You're...nothing...but a traitor..." He raised his sword into the air and Ramna knew what would come next. She mustered up all her courage and strength for one final act. She jumped up as the sword came down.

She embraced him tightly as his flaming sword pierced through her stomach and the pain grew unbearable.

Farlon ripped the blade out of her body and she landed on the ground, her body growing numb.

"F...a..r...lo...n.." Ramna whispered as tears ran down her face. The last thing she saw was his face. His handsome face. The face that had captured her the first moment she saw them.

Then the world gently faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Ciara

**~I'll be uploading about five chapters to start and then gradually make more as time goes on. Enough about that though, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mommy? Daddy?" Ciara looked up at her parents as they hid behind a large tree that rose into the sky.<p>

"Be quiet for mommy, dear. Just...be quiet..." Her mother said. Her breath came fast and were filled with panic. Her father on the other hand was armed with a sword and completely prepared for whatever came next. Ciara had never seen her parents like this. It frightened her.

Screams rang through the forest and a woman came running past the tree. Ciara immediately recognized her as Hilda. The light-hearted woman had taken care of her many times and she had played with her sons on multiple occasions. But what Ciara saw next would scar her forever.

A wolf came darting after Hilda and pounced right on top of her, digging his sharp teeth into her neck. Hilda let out a cry that made Ciara shake with pure terror. She felt tears collecting in her eyes. _What about her sons? Her husband? What about me? _

Her father was up in a mere matter of seconds. He dug his blade into the neck of the large wolf, who yelped in agony. Ciara's father then went for another strike, but before he could the wolf howled.

"William! William, we must run!" Ciara's mother cried as howls filled the air and paws making their way across the forest floor under the cover of midnight.

William took one look at the snarling wolf and ran back to his family, picking up Ciara and grabbing her mother's hand. They took off, running and panting, praying that the bloodthirsty wolves would not rip them to shreds. Ciara, however, could see everything happening behind them.

Three wolves, covered from head to toe in black fur and glowing amber eyes chased after Ciara and her family with no hint of stopping. Blood dripped from their jaws and Ciara could see nothing but pure evil in their eyes.

In those few moments, she knew she could not survive.

Ciara shut her eyes and waited for her parents to finally give up and let themselves be eaten by those vicious wolves.

She could not keep her eyes closed when her mother screamed. She saw one of the wolves bite her dress and pull her towards them. William halted and spun so fast, Ciara thought she would fly right out of his arms. He set Ciara unceremoniously on the ground and went over to her mother. He swung his sword, managing to cut one of the beasts in the eye. They all backed away for a moment. Ciara's mother ran toward her, crying and gasping for air. She was covered in scratches and her shoulder was bleeding excessively.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Ciara cried. She could no longer hold back her tears.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm here. I'm here." She said in between breaths.

"Diana! Go! Go, now!" William called as he fended off the snarling wolves.

"Willia-"

"Diana, if you love me you will take our daughter and GO!" Ciara saw one of the wolves bite into his swinging arm, causing him to drop his sword and fall onto the ground. The wolves pounced on him at once and his cries ceased.

Diana picked up her daughter and ran like the wind. It was almost unnatural how fast she moved. Ciara looked at her now, in the moonlight. Her dark hair flew in the wind while her blue eyes quickly looked down at her young daughter. A smile appeared on her lips.

She ducked behind a log and set Ciara down.

"The wolves...they're gonna eat us, right? We're gonna die, right?" Ciara asked. Diana smiled and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Ciara, I'm going to distract the wolves and keep them away from you, okay?" She said. "After I leave, count to 20, then run towards the village."

Ciara's eyes widened and she grabbed her mother's black cloak. "No, no, no! I need you, Mommy. Please, don't leave me. I'll die without you."

Diana got to her feet despite Ciara's futile attempts to keep her hidden behind the log. "Live, Ciara. Never forget that me and your father, we love you and we will _never _truly leave you. You love me right?" She asked.

Ciara nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"Then follow my instructions and know that I love you."

And she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Foolish Love

**~Ah, Eze the Idiot. His Seven Star lore was absolutely ridiculous but it definitely gave me some clues to his personality. Aaaaaannnnnndddd I might've wanted to do a story about a tsundere couple XD Enjoy and review if you have questions or comments!**

* * *

><p>"You're such a goddamn idiot, Eze." Emilia whined as Eze stepped on her foot. Eze grinned like a fool and his stormy gray eyes sparkled. Emilia felt herself being lost in their beauty once again. She quickly snapped out of it and made sure her anger was evident on her face.<p>

"You know I don't dance." Eze said.

"I don't even know why you asked me to dance with you."

"Well if you didn't want to, why did you say yes?"

"'Cause everyone else was doing it!"

"You're such a conformist, Emilia."

"You're not funny."

"I'm afraid you're wrong, princess. Humor is my thing."

Emilia smiled and then remembered she wasn't supposed to act that way. She stopped and cleared her throat awkwardly. Eze laughed and Emilia looked at him accusingly.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You." Eze answered. "You're trying so hard not to fall in love. Just accept it, Emilia. I'm a charming guy."

Emilia glared at him, "Love is stupid and pointless."

"Was kissing me at St. Lamia and in Palmyna pointless too?" He teased.

Emilia had no response to that one. She didn't even know why she had kissed him either. He was an idiot, a peasant, a fool. Yet she couldn't stop herself from loving him no matter how hard she tried. Traveling around with Aesius the Summoner and all his friends, seeing some of the heroes become friendly with each other, it has softened her. Weiss had moved on already, he knew Emilia didn't love him like he had assumed. He had found Maria, his angel. But she had done nothing, only staying in the same place. Fighting and hurting. She felt it was time she rewarded herself with something pleasurable. Something like what Weiss and Maria had. Still something stopped her from putting up this stupid charade. She had kissed the guy twice yet she still denied feelings for him. Maybe she was the fool.

"Got you on that one didn't I?" Eze grinned. "The 'Respected Idiot' left _the _princess of Atharva, Emilia, speechless."

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Emilia suddenly said. Eze raised an eyebrow and gave me a puzzled look.

"Whaddya mean?" He asked.

"I wish you weren't so..." Emilia found it hard to say the words that were on the tip of her tongue. Why was it so hard? She didn't understand.

"Is something bothering you? If it's me...I'm sorry, I really am." He apologized.

"No. It's me. It's always me." Emilia said, sighing. She let go of Eze and rubbed her forehead. Eze was still confused. But before he could do anything. Emilia left the ballroom and left the Palace. She sat on the steps leading to the large wooden doors that led inside. The moon was shining onto the world below and Emilia stared at it. She wished she had all the answers. She wished she could stop pushing people away. She felt like Sergio and Ophelia who would never let anyone in and always kept making walls. Emilia just wanted to let them all down.

"Hey, Em." Eze sat beside Emilia and looked up at the moon along with her. "You okay?"

"I don't hate you, Eze." She said almost immediately.

"What made you think I did?" He asked.

"Just...I know I keep pushing people away and acting like I'm all independent and empowered. Like I don't need anyone. But I do." Emilia hated feeling sorry for herself. She hated feeling helpless. But this wasn't something she could ignore or take care of herself. Someone else needed to heal this wound.

"You always see right through me," Emilia said. "You always know how to make me laugh. How to make me smile even when I don't want to. That's what I meant."

Eze gave me another one of his trademark grins and grabbed Emilia's hand. Squeezing it he said, "Are you trying to say you're in love with me, Emilia?"

Emilia laughed. "I can't believe you didn't get the message the first two times I kissed you."

"Mind conveying that message again?" Eze asked, inching closer to Emilia. She didn't bother to deny him. She placed her lips on his and he pulled her close. She clasped his head in her hands and deepened the kiss.

When it was over, Emilia sighed and laughed from relief.

"I didn't think the kiss was that funny." Eze joked. Emilia laid next to him looking up at the moon and smiled. She felt like a huge weight had been pushed off her chest. She could be a princess some other time. Right now she was a normal girl, spending time with the one she loved.

"I'm so glad I can kiss you now." Eze admitted.

"You're an idiot." Emilia said with a smile on her face. "A hopeless, wild, rambunctious, fool."

Eze laughed and pulled me closer. "I love you two, Em."


	4. Chapter 4: Uncertainty

**~Chap 4 made me question if I wanted to change the rating to Mature. But there's nothing that inappropriate or...descriptive to say the least. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>"Lunaris." Alyut pulled away from the dark-haired woman as she gently pushed him onto the bed and laid on top of him. "Stop for a second."<p>

Lunaris stopped her advances and stared at him questioningly. "What is it? Am I doing something wrong? I'm-"

"No, no." Alyut clarified as he blushed. "It's not you..."

Lunaris frowned and bit her lip, "What's the problem? Is this not what you want?"

"Trust me, Lunaris. I've wanted you for a long time but...I-I don't want to go through with this if you still feel something for Sodis." Alyut admitted, putting a little distance between him and Lunaris. He was truly being honest. He knew that his childhood friend and crush had strong feelings for Sodis. He had seen the way is defection had hurt Lunaris, how she had seemingly joined Alyut's cause out of necessity rather than her personal feelings. "I can't be with you if you still love Sodis."

Lunaris seemed shocked and speechless for a while. She stared at the white satin sheets below them and sighed, "I know it's stupid." Alyut groaned and leaned forward. "But I need to know if you really love me. I know you love my brother so I want to know you're making the right decision, I want to make sure you're doing what you want to do."

Alyut waited for her to admit she still did have feelings for Sodis. She waited for her to leave the room and close the door, leaving him to his sadness and hopelessness. But she didn't leave, she only placed a warm hand on his cheek and turned his head away from his knees and torward her smiling face. She leaned in for an affectionate kiss and pulled away shortly after.

"Sodis is a thing of the past, Alyut." Lunaris said. "When he left me behind I realized that what we had...it wasn't real, it wasn't even official. But Alyut, you're the one I love. You're the one who's stuck by me."

Alyut's eyes lit up and Lunaris' smile only grew wider, "I love you. Did you not hear me?"

Alyut wrapped his hands around Lunaris' hips and pulled her closer, his eyes taking in everything about her. Her dark hair, her lavender eyes, her stunning complexion, the way her chest rose and fell with every soft breath. With nothing holding him back, her beauty seemed amplified.

He kissed her and smiled against her lips, "Oh, I heard you." He let Lunaris push him down on the bed. "I heard you, nice and clear."


	5. Chapter 5: Bleeding Heart

**~Love the entire Deemo series and the story behind it. I decided that maybe I could incorporate Deemo and the Girl (Ana) into the story and have them fighting alongside the Summoner and his companions. But it's not always sunshine and daisies for the depressing duo. T.T**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>Ana felt herself slipping away. It had begun ever since they took down Mare at the Albina Shrine. Sometimes she would completely blank out and wake up in the same place with no recollection of what had occured. Sometimes her head would pound and her heart would throb and it felt like both would fail her. Deemo had no answer for her situation, he would only stare at her with sadness in his blank eyes.<p>

It was during those times that Mare's words returned to her, _You're efforts are futile, my dear. You're future is not one to look forward to. _Even when they were in Palmyna, Fennia had completely blacked out, her eyes and mouth gave off a white light and her words were completely directed at the two foreigners, _Tied together through bonds of blood and pain, spawned from sleep, the tree must grow, the mind must be healed, or the pulse will fade and be forever still._

Was she dying? Was Deemo dying? How could she grow the tree when she had no idea where it was or how she could get back to it? How could she heal her mind?

She did not know...she did not know...

She felt Deemo's presence in the room with her. She stirred in her bed and saw him standing in front of her. His eyes still held that sadness that nothing seemed to wash away.

"What's happening, Deemo?" She asked. "My head hurts...my chest hurts...I can't make it go away..."

Deemo did nothing.

"Deemo, promise you'll help me. Promise you'll stick with me to the end. The very end." She held out her pinky for him to take. "Please..."

Deemo took her pinky with his own and held onto her tightly. Ana smiled.


End file.
